


Gentle Is As Gentle Does

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [95]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Kylo hadn't though Hux would be gentle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/768204.html?thread=100641484#t100641484) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Kylo had thought that when they finally did this–and it was not just a possibility but a surety, because he always got what he wanted and he’d wanted Hux since the moment he first laid eyes on the red headed man–that it would be fast and rough, animalistic even. Gentleness wasn’t something that had come into the equation even in his most private daydreams, the ones where he and the general could be something more than just a quick, angry fuck in a deserted hallway.

But here they were–laid out on the ridiculously luxurious bed in Hux’s private quarters, nothing like the uncomfortable spots Kylo had imaged for their trysts–and Hux was being so damn soft and kind that Kylo hated himself a little for how the surprising gentleness made him want to cry with how intense and good and perfect Hux was just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
